


An Unexpected Match

by Pokeluv101



Series: Matchmaker [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht is an aspiring pianist but his cousin worries that he’s working himself too hard. In hopes of making him take more breaks, Kranz asks Hyde to help him. (LawLicht, Modern AU)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: Matchmaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533341
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“If Kranz tries to set me up with another guy, I’m going to murder the date. Kranz keeps nagging me about having a work-life balance but he should know that I can’t take breaks often— especially since he’s my manager.” Licht complained to his friend Mahiru over the phone. He walked through a bookstore and skimmed the titles. “I want to find a love like the one my parents have. A match made in heaven.”

“Sometimes, the best matches are the ones you least expect. I never thought I would be with a man like Kuro but look at us now. We’re engaged! Maybe you should give the date a chance even if you don’t think they’re your type at first.” Mahiru suggested. Licht could hear the overwhelming happiness in his friend’s voice. “Kranz just wants you to be happy. He’s your cousin before your manager.”

“I know. He says he wants me to take more breaks from practise and find love. Playing matchmaker for me is like hitting two birds with one stone. He should let things happen on its own though.” He sighed softly and walked into the gothic novel section of the bookstore. “Have you read the novel I told you to? I want to talk to someone about the ending without needing to explain the rest of the plot.”

“I reached the third chapter but I haven’t been able to read much. My deadline is in a week so I barely have enough time to eat, let alone read. I need a new job. Kuro forced me to take a little catnap with him. He says it’s so I don’t overwork myself but I know the truth. I let him get away with it though.” While he couldn’t see him, Licht was certain that Mahiru was grinning like a lovesick teenager. “I’ll try to finish the book by the weekend so we can talk.”

“There’s no rush. I’m at the bookstore to find a new novel right now.” When he first started travelling on tours, his parents gave him a book to read during the long plane rides. He fell in love with gothic novels and would find a new book before each concert. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Mahiru.”

As he tucked his phone into his pocket, Licht noticed someone approach him. He assumed that the man wanted to browse through the books as well. The stranger stopped next to him and asked: “Pardon me, do you work here? I would like a few suggestions on what to read in the gothic section. I want to get into the genre but I don’t know where to start.”

“Shouldn’t you have decided that before you drove to a bookstore? You must have a lot of free time if you can drive here on a whim. I don’t work here so I can’t help.” Licht told him. He was on his phone earlier and he didn’t have a uniform so the man should’ve known that he wasn’t an employee.

“Sorry. I guess I should start with the classics. _Frankenstein_ was a cool horror movie so the novel might be fun.” He pulled the book from the shelf. Licht was slightly surprised that the man didn’t leave immediately. Most people were intimidated by his glare and they would flee without speaking to him. Instead, he introduced himself. “My name’s Hyde. I don’t have a lot of people to talk to about books. I’m really into Shakespeare but I thought I would give gothic novels a chance.”

“My parents took me to a Shakespeare play once but I didn’t enjoy it. He writes in circles. _Frankenstein_ is a classic but you might like _Wuthering Heights_ better. It has similar themes to Shakespearian tragedies like revenge and love.” Licht was rarely able to talk to many people about his interest in books with other musicians or his friends. He took the short opportunity to do so with Hyde.

“You’re more than just a pretty face, Angel Cakes.” Hyde winked at him. While Licht rolled his eyes at his flirting, a small blush tainted his cheeks. He went on to ask: “Is there a book here that you haven’t read yet? Maybe we can both read it and then hold a little book club to discuss it. The bookstore has a little café where we can sit and talk.”

“Don’t call me ‘Angel Cakes’, Shit Rat. I have a name and it’s Licht.” He corrected him bluntly. “I don’t have time for dating.”

“That’s okay. I was being honest when I said there’s not many people who I can discuss literature with. You seem smart and you have a lot of opinions. I only want to talk and have coffee.” Hyde said. Licht stared into his red eyes and wondered if he looked too deeply into his words earlier. “You can invite anyone you want to our book club if that will be better for you. The more the merrier.”

Licht took down two copies of a thick collection of short stories and held one out to Hyde. “Are you free Saturday? We can meet at eight but I can’t stay for long. I have piano practise strictly at ten.”

“You play the piano? I knew you were an angel the moment I saw you but this confirms it. I’ll see you Friday.” He said. They walked to the cash register together and talked more about books. Licht had to admit that Hyde was attractive and he enjoyed trading quips with him. He found himself looking forward to their first book club meeting and hearing his opinion.

“See you later, Angel Cakes.” Hyde opened the door for Licht after they finished paying for their books. He nodded towards the café corner of the bookstore and said: “I’m going to get coffee and start this book right away. I can’t wait to talk to you about it on Saturday.”

He nodded back to him and went to his car. Licht paused for a moment outside and glanced back to Hyde. He wasn’t in the doorway anymore and he reasoned that he went to the café. He went into his care and took out the anthology he bought. His career was only beginning but it didn’t give him any free time to date. He accepted the coffee invite thinking it wouldn’t lead to anything.

As Hyde waited for his coffee, he watched Licht drive away. He looked away when his name was called and he took the cup from the worker. He found an empty table and sat down. Hyde took out the thick book he purchased and flipped through the stories. An illustration of an angel caught his interest and he decided to read the story first.

A man sat in the chair across from him but Hyde didn’t question his sudden appearance. He asked: “So, what do you think of Licht?”

“He’s interesting.” Hyde closed the book and sat straighter in his chair. “Kranz, I met him like you asked but I haven’t decided to go along with this plan of yours yet. It doesn’t feel right to lie to him, even when I barely know him. Shouldn’t you just talk to him instead of creating this crazy plan? This has to be the strangest acting job I’ve been offered.”

With a heavy sigh, Kranz told him: “I’ve already tried talking with him. He works hard but he doesn’t take care of himself properly. I want him to take breaks more often. Licht isn’t easy to work with because he’s so stubborn. None of his other managers lasted more than a few weeks. I’ve only been able to manage him this long because I’m his cousin.”

Kranz also worked with a few actors Hyde knew and they told him he was a good manager. When he reached out to Kranz for work, he didn’t expect him to ask him to befriend Licht. “I’ll pay you four hundred dollars each time you take Licht out and help him take a break from practise. I can refer you to a few directors I know too. Think of this as method acting.”

The number made Hyde pause. He worked part time jobs but he was struggling for money. It was difficult to work and find auditions at the same time. Hyde said, “I have a book club meeting with him Saturday morning here at the café. Meet me afterwards with the cheque.”

* * *

Hyde sat in the booth and waited for Licht to come. To pass the time, he skimmed through the book idly even though he could recite each story by heart. He was able to memorize the stories easily since he was an actor. He prepared answers for any question Licht could ask. A part of Hyde still felt guilty for the deception and he sighed into his coffee.

His phone buzzed and Hyde swiped his finger over the screen. A message from Licht told him he arrived at the bookstore. They had exchanged phone numbers and shared short conversations throughout the week. The cartoon emoticons he sent made him laugh lightly. He replied to his text and leaned back in the chair.

 _I’m in a booth next to the window. I already bought coffee and muffins for us so you don’t need to wait in line._ Hyde texted him back. He glanced out the window and he saw Licht in the distance. He waved to him and he smiled back to him. For someone who enjoyed dark stories so much, his smile was soft and gentle. He came into the café and sat across from Hyde.

“Thanks for waiting.” Licht said and placed his book on the table.

“I didn’t know how you like your coffee so I got you black with a bunch of sugar and cream on the side. I thought you were bringing a friend so I brought three cups. At least there’s three muffins you can choose from now. I bought them a few minutes ago so they’re fresh. Do you want the chocolate chip or… That’s a lot of cream for your coffee, Angel Cakes.”

“I don’t like bitter things.” He told him simply and Hyde couldn’t help but grin. The angel was full of interesting contradictions. He liked gothic novels but had a sweet tooth. Once Licht was satisfied with his coffee, he took a sip. He peeked at Hyde’s book between them and said, “You’re the type to highlight lines in his book. I haven’t seen that much highlighter aside from university textbooks and actor’s scripts.”

“I wanted to highlight my favourite parts so I could find them again. _Better at a Distance_ was the best story in the collection, I think. It has drama, forbidden love and tragedy.” Hyde flipped to the story and spun the book to Licht. “What do you think of the ending?”

“It was the protagonist’s own fault that the love interest pushed him off the cliff. He should’ve told her the truth about who he was. You can’t blame her for being scared and confused when a skeleton man appeared instead of the handsome nobleman he claimed he was. I don’t know what he expected to happen.” Licht set down his coffee on the table and stared at the highlighted words. “ _Some things are better at a distance_.”

The short story revolved around a romance between a princess and an undead servant. They never met in person yet they traded letters every day and eventually fell in love. The night they arranged to elope with each other, his form frightened her and she accidentally pushed him off a cliff.

“I guess he was hoping that she would accept him despite his appearance. That wasn’t the issue though. He didn’t trust her enough to let her get to know him. That’s the tragedy. Their romance was doomed from the start because he lied and kept a distance between them.” He didn’t glance at the book but quoted: “ _I’ve told so many lies I don’t know who I truly am anymore_.”

Licht tilted his head slightly and asked: “Are you an actor?”

“What?” Hyde choked on his drink. He was an aspiring actor and that was one of the reasons Kranz asked him for help. Licht didn’t seem angry so he doubted he knew about the plan. Hesitantly, he asked: “How did you know that I’m an actor? Did you stalk me on the internet?”

“It was just my intuition.” He answered with a shrug. Licht nonchalantly stirred his coffee and went on to explain, “My parents are famous pianists and they would often have celebrities over for house parties. Most were musicians but some were actors. There weren’t many kids at the parties so I played a game with myself. ‘Guess what this person is.’ I’m rarely wrong.”

“You’re only half right this time. I want to become an actor but I haven’t landed a major role yet. For now, I’m working part time jobs and acting as Villager B in a local stage production.” Hyde joked dryly. “It’s my dream to be on a grand stage. When my performance is over, the audience will be too in awe to clap. Then, after a moment, the room will be filled with applause and claps. I can only imagine getting that reaction.”

“When you recited that line from the book, I pictured you on stage.” Licht was drawn into the passion in Hyde’s voice. It was clear that he was driven. Since he was chasing his own dream to be a pianist, he respected Hyde’s determination. “We all have to start somewhere. As long as you don’t give up halfway through, you can do anything you imagine. That’s what my parents taught me.”

Hyde was certain that Licht wouldn’t be as encouraging if he knew that his first major acting job was to befriend him. He changed the subject and said, “Your parents are musicians as well. Do I know of them?”

“My full name is Licht Jekylland Todoroki.” He told him but Hyde didn’t recognize the surname. Licht wasn’t surprised nor upset that he didn’t know his parents. He was a little glad he didn’t. “They tour in Europe so they’re mostly known there. I didn’t want to rely on my family name so I moved to Japan to start my career here. My music speaks for itself.”

“I have to hear you play one day. You can watch the production I’m in too.” Hyde offered. As they talked, he forgot about Kranz and their plan. Licht was engaging and Hyde found himself opening up more than he usually would. He leaned his cheek in his hand and grinned at Licht. “You remind me of the main character from _Blind Love_. Stubbornly independent.”

“I am not.” Licht pouted. “If I am, then you’re the character from _Serendipity_. A demon!”

“You break my heart, Lichtan. Here I thought we were getting along too.” His words were mixed with a laugh. “Between those two stories, which did you enjoy more?”

* * *

“Sorry, I’m late, Kranz.” Licht immediately said as he stumbled into the music room. He lost track of time while he spent time with Hyde and he almost missed practise. He raced out of the bookstore the moment he realized the time. “An hour passed. Do you think we can squeeze in another hour?”

“I asked the owner that before you came but someone already have this room booked after our session. They said that they’ll only charge us for the time we use instead of what’s booked so that’s lucky.” Kranz said but he could see that Licht was still frustrated. “We have the room booked for the next three hours and that should be enough time for your practise. It’s the normal amount people play each day.”

“I don’t want to limit myself to what most people do. I can’t reach my dreams unless I go beyond that.” Licht recalled the advice his father gave him before he left for Japan. He took out music sheets from his bag and sat in front of the piano.

“I tried texting you but you didn’t answer.” Kranz lied. “Where were you today? You usually have breakfast in your hotel room but you weren’t there this morning.”

“My friend and I were at a book club. We’re going to meet again on Monday. Next time I lose track of time, call me instead of texting me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you guys going to order?” Licht asked his friends as they walked to the bar. Misono earned a promotion at his job and Mahiru insisted they go out to eat and celebrate. They went to a club for drinks afterwards. “Drinks are on me tonight. I have to leave at ten because I have practise tomorrow. I want to finish the book I’m reading too.”

“Is it for the book club you told me about? I don’t know if you can call it club when there’s only two people. You should’ve invited Hyde to dinner so we could meet him.” Mahiru said. He was glad that Licht had found another friend who helped him relax. Between his busy schedule and quirky personality, he didn’t have many close friends.

“This night is for Misono. The next time we go out as friends, I can invite him. We have another book club meeting Friday so I can talk to him about going out. I don’t know if he’ll come though.” They would meet every week at the café and spoke over the phone. While they had grown closer, Licht didn’t know if he considered him a friend or simply someone he discussed books with.

“Since you’re going home early and Misono knocks out at twelve, let’s enjoy this night as much as possible.” Mahiru waved to the bartender and caught his attention. He heard Licht gasp sharply when the man stopped in front of them. The bartender appeared shocked as well.

“Hyde?” Licht’s eyes widened. He rarely saw him outside the café despite how they knew each other for a few weeks now. They had a casual friendship. “You told me you had a lot of part time jobs but I didn’t know you worked here too.”

“The world really is a small place. I actually have a lot of part time jobs so we would’ve met like this eventually. You’re lucky. I’m great at making drinks. I already know that Mahiru wants a tequila sunrise but what would you like.” He started to prepare the drink. “My shift ends soon so I’m glad that my last few customers are people I know.”

“You know Mahiru?” Licht didn’t know why he felt a little jealous. He knew that Mahiru was happily engaged to Kuro and nothing could come between them. He opened the menu in front of his face so they wouldn’t see the way he frowned. “I would’ve invited him to our book club meetings if you told me.”

“Hyde is Kuro’s brother. I didn’t realize the Hyde you told me about was my future brother-in-law. This is a big coincidence, isn’t it?” Mahiru mused. His explanation made Licht feel relieved but he didn’t linger on the feeling. Mahiru took the menu from him and laughed at his scowl. “We both know you can’t handle your alcohol, Licht.”

“I’m paying so I should be allowed to pick what I drink.” He pouted. Licht was prideful but he had to admit that his friend was right. Before he ordered, Hyde placed a blue mocktail in front of him. The different shades of blue blended together. He thought that the drink was pretty and took a small sip. “This is good. I never had a drink like this before. How do you make it blue?”

“Blue curacao. This drink is a blue lagoon mocktail so there’s no alcohol in it. I did add more sugar syrup in it because I know you like your drinks sweet.” He told him. Hyde decided to make the drink for him since its blue colour reminded him of his eyes. He turned around to make a drink for his friends. He was curious why Kranz would pay him to spend time with Licht when he could’ve asked one of his friends.

“Your shift is going to end soon. You should come to this side of the bar with us and have fun with us. Tell us about how you and Licht met.” Mahiru suggested. Hyde nodded with an awkward smile. He returned to his work and thought of how he could explain how they met. He doubted he could tell them that Kranz paid him to speak with Licht.

“We were both buying a book in the gothic novel section. He asked me for a recommendation and we formed a book club from there.” Licht said. He took another sip from the drink and hummed contently. “Did you finish reading Forever My Lord yet?”

“I’m on chapter twelve. Our book club meeting is in a few days so I still have a lot of time to finish the rest.” He gave Mahiru and Misono the drinks they ordered. Hyde also placed a third drink next to Licht. “This one is mine so don’t try to steal a sip, Angel Cakes. It has rum in it. Give me a minute to punch out and I can join you.”

After Hyde was gone, Mahiru leaned over to nudge Licht good naturedly. “We’re at a club so you should dance with Hyde. I wish Kuro and Tetsu weren’t busy so they could’ve joined us. All three of us would’ve had a date to dance with if they were here.”

“Hyde and I aren’t dating. We’re just book club friends.” Licht knew his friend was merely teasing him but he felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He drank his drink and hoped his friend wouldn’t notice. His drink tasted tart and he realized that he had accidentally took Hyde’s drink instead of his.

* * *

“Mahiru wasn’t exaggerating when he said that you’re terrible at handling alcohol.” Hyde chuckled. He lightly patted Licht’s back as he threw up. Since the restroom was crowded, he took him to the back alley to recover from the drink. “It’s good that I came back before you threw up on Misono’s shoes while waiting in line. I’m surprised Mahiru didn’t stop you from stealing my drink.”

“I wasn’t trying to, Shit Rat. Who drinks something that bitter?” He groaned and pushed away from the wall. Licht still felt a little dizzy and sick. When his balance started to waver, Hyde placed his hand on his back to help him. His hand was warm made the pain subside slightly. He let him go and held out a water bottle to him. “Thanks.”

“Do you want to go back in and get your friends or do you need to sit out here a little bit longer? I’m sure you would rather have them take you back to your home. I don’t think you should drive.” Hyde took a napkin from his pocket and gently wiped the corner of his lips. “Hopefully that one drink wasn’t enough to give you a hangover in the morning.”

“I threw up most of that disgusting drink so I should be fine.” Licht hated to show others his weaknesses so he turned away from Hyde. “I was looking forward to dancing and hanging out with my friends.”

“I don’t know if you consider me one of your friends but we can dance right now.” He offered. The music from the club flowed out to the alley and Hyde did a silly dance. Licht couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. He rarely laughed and the sound made his heart flutter. Licht didn’t know if it was the alcohol or Hyde’s charming smile, but he joined him.

They danced along to the music. Despite the setting, they both enjoyed themselves. When Licht stumbled slightly and Hyde wrapped his arm around his waist to stop his fall. Hyde grinned down at him and said, “I thought you would have better rhythm since you’re a pianist. If you’re sober enough, maybe we can go inside and enjoy the night with your friends.”

“That would be nice but I have to go home. I have practise early in the morning.” He sighed. Licht straightened but he didn’t move out of Hyde’s arms. He placed his hands on his shoulders. “We barely have free time to hang out like this. We came out here to celebrate Misono’s promotion and I don’t know when’s the next chance we can go out like this.”

“You don’t need a big event or reason to just hang out with your friends. Aren’t you the one who said that you simply have to reach out and take what you want? If you want to spend time with them, you can just call them. I’m sure they’ll be happy to go out to dance like this.” Hyde suggested. He took Licht’s hand and lifted it above them to turn him in a circle. “You work too hard.”

“It’s my dream to share my music with the world. I need a large platform to accomplish that. Once I accomplish that, I can start selling albums and that will give me more than enough time to spend with my friends.” Licht reasoned. His cousin and friend would often tell him to take more breaks and he understood their concerns.

Licht pulled away from him and took out his phone. “Are you free on Saturday? I have a recital that day and I want you to come. You’ll understand my dream better if you see me play. If you can come, I’ll text you the time and location. There’s a party after the recital. Usually, I don’t attend those parties but I won’t mind if it’s a date with you.”

* * *

“I get to watch your performance from the sidelines. This must be the best seat in the recital hall. This makes me feel like an important hedgehog.” Hyde joked as they walked to the stage. He had never seen Licht in a suit before and he had to admit that he was attractive. He liked his hair pushed back because he was able to see his blue eyes better.

“You’re exaggerating, Shit Rat. I’m sure you’ve been back here before since you’re an actor.” He rolled his eyes. There was a crowd of people backstage but Hyde held his attention. “When you land a big role, you have to invite me backstage too. Do you have a manager yet? My cousin is a manager and he works with both musicians and actors.”

“I can’t really afford a manager.” He answered after a long pause. Licht thought his voice sounded a little stiff. He remembered that money was tight for Hyde so he hoped he didn’t offend him. He spent a lot of time with him and he wanted to get closer to him. Hyde patted his back and smiled. “I don’t want to have a manager so I can look at all the roles available.”

“I get that. The reason I have a manager because I don’t like dealing with people. I want to focus on my music.” He said. The smile on Licht’s face was small but honest. Hyde found that he was starting to feel guilty for lying to him.

They walked to the backstage where the employees were already running around. He could hear the announcer on stage and he knew he would have to go on stage soon. Licht was slightly nervous because this would be the first time Hyde would hear him play. He invited him so he could show him why his dream was important to him. If Hyde rejected his dream, he didn’t know how he would. He reminded himself that he was an angel and his music would reach him.

Licht walked onto the stage and sat in front of the piano. The announcer continued to read the schedule and Hyde could see that Licht was impatient to start his performance. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw his expression. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kranz approach him. He had already texted him to tell him that Licht invited him so he wouldn’t be surprised.

“I didn’t think your little book club would lead to you being so close.” Kranz stood next to Hyde and spoke in a soft voice. “He invites his friends to important performances but they usually sit in the audience. He seems more focused tonight. Licht was even willing to go to the afterparty instead of going to practise for his next practise immediately.”

“If he usually does that, I understand why you were worried about him over working himself.” Hyde said to Kranz but he didn’t take his eyes off Licht. The determination in his sharp, blue eyes held his attention. “I met Licht and a few of his friends the other day. Why didn’t you ask them for help?”

“None of them are good actors and I was worried what would happen if Licht ever found out the truth. I don’t want him to lose a friend.” He explained. Hyde understood his logic but he was beginning to worry the plan wouldn’t end well. “I already spoke with a few directors and I’ll email you more information about the role.”

Hyde didn’t respond to him because Licht’s performance started. He was familiar with the classic song but the emotions woven in the notes captivated him. He was certain he never heard anything more honest and heartfelt. The song seemed to open his heart and Hyde felt something on his cheek. He realized he was crying. “Licht truly is the angel of music.”

He started to feel more conflicted about everything.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is that the script for the play you auditioned for? Did you get the role? That’s great!” Licht said even before Hyde could answer any of his question. He had a proud smile as if he had landed the role himself. He slid next to him in the booth and leaned close to him so he could see the script. Once he was close enough, Hyde stole a quick kiss. He blushed and lightly slapped his chest. “How many times do I need to tell you not to do things like that in public, Shit Rat?”

“You’re so cute that you make me forget things like that.” He laughed and Licht kissed him to silence him. Hyde was grinning as he pulled away though. As they settled into the chair again, he slid a cup of coffee in front of him. “Did Kranz give you any trouble for skipping the afterparty to go on a date? I know it’s important for you to meet sponsors there.”

“I hate parties and the networking. I would’ve skipped to practise my piano if I didn’t go out with you. Kranz knows that and he’ll rather me be with you than practising until midnight.” Licht told him. Since he first invited him to his piano recital, they became closer and started dating in the past few weeks. “Which play is that script for? Did you get the part you wanted?”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll like the play since it’s plot is like a gothic novel.” Hyde pushed the script out of his sight and Licht pouted at him. “I do want this to be a surprise but can you come over and help me practise a few lines? There are a few small scenes we can read without spoiling anything like this kiss scene.”

“You’re hopeless, Shit Rat?” He rolled his eyes but he was smiling as well. He took out a novel and placed it on the table. “I’ll go to your place after piano practise to help you memorize your lines. Let’s talk about the ending to this book now. I’ve been waiting all week to talk to someone about it.”

* * *

“ _I will always love you. Let’s run away together_.” Hyde’s voice roused Licht from sleep. Slowly, he opened his tired eyes but he didn’t sit up. He continued to lay with his head on Hyde’s chest. He didn’t notice that he was awake and continued to read the script in his hand. “ _No matter where we go, I will be happy as long as we’re together_.”

“ _Even if we run a thousand miles from this castle, my father will follow us. It’s impossible for us to be together no matter how much I want to be with you. Just go, Stephen_.” Licht read the next few lines. “This character is pretty pessimistic. You shouldn’t give up on the things you want or the people you love.”

“Did I wake you up, Angel Cakes? Sorry.” He whispered softly. Hyde reached across him to turn off the lamp he had been using to read the script. Licht stopped him by pushing on his shoulder until he was laying down again. He settled himself next to him and slipped the script from his hands. “I kept you up late so you might want to get a little more sleep. Breakfast is in a few hours.”

“I’m fine. Also, you can’t lecture me about rest when you’re the one who’s practising his lines in the middle of the night. Remember the days you would say I practise too often?” Licht chuckled. Even he had to admit that he still struggled to balance his work and free time. He would argue that he improved after he met Hyde. He never thought he would find something or someone he loved as much as music.

“I have to practise as much as I can to impress you opening night. I want to make you feel the same thing I did when I first saw you play.” Hyde knew that he would never forget that night. He still encouraged Licht to take breaks but he did his best to support his dreams. He looked down at Licht who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Tenderly, he stroked his hair and his fingers lingered in the white strands. Hyde moved to turn off the lamp but Licht stopped him again. He rolled on top him so his body blanketed him. Licht kissed his neck and said, “The character you’re playing sounds like a hopeless romantic. You’re more pessimistic like the other character though.”

“Hey, I like to think that I’m pretty romantic.” Hyde pouted at him.

Licht sat up until he was straddling his lap. He pinched Hyde’s nose briefly and then said, “You act like one but I know who you are beneath all that bravado. With how cynical you can be about things, it’s admirable how hard you’re working to be an actor. That’s one of the reasons I fell for you.”

Hyde cupped his face and drew him closer until he could kiss his lips. “The acting world is competitive and it will chew you up. I’ve been trying to land a big role for a while now and getting so many rejections can be disheartening. But you make me hopeful. I never thought I would find an angel but here one is in my arms. I love you.”

“That’s the first time you said that.” Licht’s voice was a breathless after the realization. He rolled off him and buried his face in the pillow to hide his blush. “Can’t you choose a more romantic time to say it for the first time, Demon?”

“It’s cute when you get all shy like this, Lichtan. Anytime I’m looking at you feels like the right moment to say ‘I love you’.” Hyde chuckled and kissed his hair. When he felt his lips, he peaked up from the pillow. They continued to talk until Licht drifted back to sleep. He looked down at him and decided he would tell him everything the next day.

* * *

Licht walked along the row of plays by Shakespeare. He decided to try to read one so he could talk more with Hyde on the subject. He was certain his wings were fluttering along with his heart whenever he thought about the demon. A fond smile spread across his lips and he chose a play at random. The play wasn’t important to him but the discussion he could have with Hyde was worth the time and effort.

The line in front of the register was long and it snaked around a maze of bookshelves. Licht wasn’t a patient man so he took out his phone to occupy himself while he waited in line. He considered calling Hyde but then he heard his voice nearby. He stood on his toes and peered over the shelf to the small café section of the bookstore. A few feet from him, Kranz and Hyde were drinking coffee.

Licht debated if he should go talk to them and wait for the line to become shorter. Then, he noticed Kranz slide an envelope to Hyde. “This is your payment for this week. Thank you for keeping this a secret for so long. I asked you to distract Licht from his piano but it seems you two are getting close. Please don’t hurt him when this is over.”

“I like Licht and I don’t want to hurt him.” Hyde stirred his coffee but never drank it. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to stomach his drink due to the guilt he felt. At first, the act was for the money but he grew to care for Licht. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Kranz. I thought I could keep up the act but it’s getting hard. Taking Licht on dates for money… It doesn’t feel right.”

Licht felt as if the floor beneath his feet disappeared. He wanted to throw up but his body felt too numb to do anything. Hyde was dating him for money and not love? His mind was spinning yet his body moved on its own. He placed the play on the shelf next to him and grabbed the heaviest book he found. He left the line and walked to where the two were sitting.

Hyde noticed him approach them and stood. While his mouth moved, Licht was so numb he couldn’t hear what he said. He hurled the large book at Hyde as hard as he could. The moment he heard the book hit him, he snapped back to reality. His anger flared as well. “You were paid to date me? I knew you were a demon but I never thought you would do something so low!”

“Wait, Licht, let us explain!” Kranz started to speak but a glare from him stopped him.

“How could you do this to me? Both of you! I don’t even know what to say.” Licht felt hurt and confused. He couldn’t absorb the scenario where two people he cared about tricked him. He didn’t want to. “When did he start paying you to ask me out? Our first date? The first time you took me out to lunch? Was the only reason we met at all because you were paid to talk to me?”

Neither of them answered but their silence was acknowledgement enough for Licht. He took a deep breath despite how much his chest hurt. Angry tears filled his vision but he felt Hyde’s strong hands on his shoulder. A part of him wanted to throw himself into his chest and beg him to tell him it was a misunderstanding. Licht stopped himself when he saw the guilt in his red eyes.

His throat hurt from screaming so Licht whispered, “How much?”

“Four hundred every time I convinced you to take a break from practise.” He replied in a small voice. Hyde couldn’t continue to lie to him. Even if he hadn’t overheard their conversation, he would’ve told him the truth that day. Licht looked so hurt that Hyde only wanted to gather him into his arms and comfort him. He knew he didn’t deserve to hold him though.

He took his hands and said: “I’m so sorry, Licht. I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand like this. If I could go back in time, I would tell Kranz ‘no’. Then, I would go talk to you in this bookstore because I wanted to and not for money. I never intended to hurt you. Everything I said last night is true. I love you. You can punish me however you want. Kick me. Throw coffee on me. Anything.”

“I can’t even look at you right now.” Licht kept his gaze to the floor as he spoke in a deathly cold voice. He took his hands back and shoved him away. “Kranz, I want you to forward me the contacts of the venues I’m performing for next week. From now on, I’ll be taking care of booking shows and that stuff by myself. Hyde, give me back the key I gave you. Slip it under my door and nothing else. I don’t want to see either of you again.”

Licht turned on his heel and dashed out of the bookstore. He could feel people staring at him but he didn’t care that he caused a scene. He heard Hyde’s voice chase after him but he didn’t turn around to face him. If he saw him, he might go back to him so he continued to run. He didn’t know where except far away from Hyde. Distance couldn’t dull the ache his heart felt though.

He considered going home but Hyde had a key to his apartment. Worse, Licht was foolish enough to give him a room in his heart. He couldn’t take the latter back as easily as the former.

* * *

Licht’s head was pounding when he woke up. He didn’t drink the previous night yet his body felt worse than a hangover. He forced his heavy body to sit up and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His neck was stiff after falling asleep on the couch. Last night, he had wandered through the boulevard until he felt he could go home without running into Hyde or Kranz.

He called his mother and told her about the deception. He spoke with her late into the night but venting to her didn’t help release his feeling. The hurt he felt still ate at his heart. Licht touched the dried tears on his cheek and hung his head. He had cried himself to sleep after his call with his mother.

“What am I going to do now?” Licht groaned. He fell back against the cushion and stared blankly at the ceiling. He wanted to tell himself that they didn’t deserve his tears or a single thought after the way they tricked him. Yet, his anger had ebbed away to sadness. His first thought was to vent his emotions through the piano.

He wondered if a recital hall was open so he could practise with their piano. He took out his phone and scrolled through places he could call. Since he wasn’t a sociable person, he relied on Kranz to book practices and recitals for him. He didn’t want to speak with him though.

Licht glanced at the novel on his coffee table and picked it up. He considered reading it to take his mind off everything but that only made him think of Hyde. “Maybe I should switch to murder mysteries. It can give me a few ideas of how to kill that shitty rat without anyone knowing.”

There was a knock on his door but he was in no mood to see anyone. Licht wasn’t expecting a visitor so he decided to ignore the person. When the knock came again, he groaned and sat up. He saw an envelope slide beneath his door. Something in his heart told him that it was Hyde returning his key like he told him to. A part of Licht was disappointed that he didn’t try to apologize or fight for their relationship.

He walked to his door and took the envelope. Licht was surprised by how thick it was and he wondered if there was a letter inside as well. When he tore off the seal, cheques spilled out. There must’ve been more than fifty. He looked closer at a cheque and realized that they were from Kranz addressed to Hyde. He also found a letter among the cheques.

_Licht, I’m sorry. If you don’t read this, I understand but I want to apologize for everything. The reason I met you was because I needed money and Kranz offered to help me find roles. But then I fell in love with you. I didn’t deposit the cheques Kranz gave me after we started dating. I’ll find a way to return the rest of the money. I know this won’t make up for what I did. But I will do anything to earn your forgiveness and a second chance. Please meet me in the bookstore so I can apologize to you in person. I love you._

He read the note several times but he didn’t know how the letter made him feel. His eyes couldn’t leave the last sentence and he wondered if it was true. Licht considered going to the bookstore to confront him but he didn’t want to forgive Hyde so quickly. He folded the letter and tucked it into a book.

* * *

Hyde was nervous as he sat in his dressing room alone. Licht hadn’t come to the bookstore like he hoped he would. A week passed and it was the opening night of his play. He was playing the lead but he wasn’t happy like he thought he would be. The betrayal on Licht’s face played on his mind. He never wanted to hurt Licht and he wished he hadn’t agreed to Kranz’s plan. He didn’t expect he would fall in love with him.

There was a knock on his door and he went to open it. Hyde was shocked to see Licht standing in front of him. Instinctively, he started to reach out to him. He stopped when he saw the frown Licht had. Licht stepped into his dressing room and then held out a book to him. He took it and flipped it open to find the note he wrote him and the cheques. “This is the first book we read together.”

His chest felt tight as silence passed through them for a moment. He hoped that Licht would forgive him but he knew that he didn’t deserve to be with him after hurting him. Hyde took the cheques and tried to give them back. “Did you read my letter? I stopped depositing the cheques when we started dating. I don’t want his money and I’m sorry that I lied to you for so long. If there’s something I can do to get your forgiveness, please tell me.”

“I don’t know.” He told him honestly and disappointment appeared on his face. “I don’t know why I’m here. You lied to me. Was anything you said to me the truth?”

“I love you.” Hyde took Licht’s hand into his and kissed his fingers lightly. “Please give me another chance to prove that to you.”

“Tomorrow morning, we can go to the bookstore and talk about the next anthology made by the author. But we’re not dating again.” Licht added but it made Hyde happy. He had a second chance with him.


End file.
